Who Says I'm Too Young?
by remonrime
Summary: Is it okay for your idol to fondle you? Near sure doesn't think so...but he just can't resist that L. NearxL WARNING: SHOTA, SHOTA, SHOTA, SHOTA, SHOTA. Do not read if you dislike Shota. If you have no idea what Shota means, please look it up somewhere.


"L's here."

With those simple words my world crashed. My fingers began to shake, a cardboard puzzle piece fluttering between my thumb and index finger. My eyes widened.

Was L really here, and if so, what was he doing here on such short notice? He had barely left last week, what had caused him to come back so soon?

I took a deep breath and fluttered my eyes. I had to remain calm and collected, no matter how frazzled I felt, especially since Mello was still in the room with me. I looked up at and across at the blond boy who was lounging on a leather-bound chair, blue eyes slanted and mouth pursed into a thin line. I had to act customary; as collected as I possibly can, because to do so otherwise would unquestionably notch me down the scale. After all, this was a competition.

Mello stared blankly at me, a piece of broken off chocolate dangling between his pale lips. His gray eyes were narrowed, yellow wisps of hair sticking to his face. We continued to stare at each other, silently challenging each other as if we were playing some ingenious game. In real life, we were. We practically lived the game.

"L's mine!" Mello suddenly yelled and dashed off, zipping out the common room door. I sat there numbly for a few moments, before I realized that Mello had taken off to go after L. I couldn't let him do that; I couldn't let Mello be the victor.

"He's not yours," I muttered under my breath. I then got up, shuffled across the room, and followed suit.

As I meandered down the corridor, I began to think to myself, and when I finally halted and saw them standing there a little ways away, I couldn't help but feel horrid. Why did it make me feel this way, to see Mello's arms wrapped around the slender waist of an insomniac with disheveled raven hair? Sure, the picture was unorthodox in itself, but none of that mattered to me. Mello was in my territory now. I wasn't about to lose to him, not now or ever.

'_It's just a competition, surely I can win this,_' I thought to myself crudely. I walked up slowly, albeit casually, glaring at Mello from the corner of my eye. My fingers came up to curl around a lock of white hair, twisting and twirling as if there were no tomorrow.

"Near," L confirmed. I stood still. What was happening to me? Last week and the many weeks before that, I was perfectly fine when I was around L. Last week and before, it was all a competition; Mello and I competing each other in taking the rightful position of L's successor. But now, something was stirring up inside of me, a fluttering feeling which I did not like very much. It felt too foreign, too unfamiliar and unwelcoming. I simply nodded shyly. Mello withdrew his head from L's stomach, quirking an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's up with you?" he asked, a bar of chocolate twiddling between his fingers as they were still wrapped around L's torso.

"Mello," L said calmly, looking down at him. L smiled at him, slim fingers playing with the strands of Mello's corn-colored hair.

"Let's begin," he said and stalked off towards the front doors leading into the Wammy House. I stared after them, my brow furrowing and my frown deepening. Where were they going? My anger and curiosity only fueled when Mello cocked his head to look at me and shot a venomous smirk, his hand clasped firmly within L's-- that truly infuriated me to no end. I didn't understand why, nor did I quite care at the moment, but I was starting to feel something that I had never felt before; something strange. Was it anger, wrath, spite? There was another word to describe what I was feeling, but I dared not speak it. I couldn't even think about it; it would only lead to admitting something that I did not want any part of.

I shook my head, ridding myself of the thought. I truly doubted it was that; something didn't feel right. All I knew was that I didn't like this foreign invasion at all. It should be _**me**_ gripping onto his waist like that, _**me**_ burying my face into L's stomach, _**me**_ holding L's slender hand.

I walked up the stone steps of the orphanage and headed back into its protective walls. Shuffling down corridors and turning into round-about corners, my head hung dejectedly as I neared the door to my room, closing it shut as soon as I set foot inside. My uncompleted puzzle was still lying in an assortment of pieces on the floor, clouding the ground like a broken cloud. Why did it hurt so much to think of what Mello and L might be doing behind closed walls?

"Hmph," I huffed, twirling an index finger around a lock of hair. Sadly, I didn't have an answer to that. Maybe I was so engrossed on completing my puzzle that I didn't hear the creak of the door opening. Perhaps I was so lost in thought and deliberation that I didn't hear the padding of feet on the carpet, or when a rather warm puff of breath breathed deeply over my shoulder.

"You're almost done," L's baritone voice sounded, startling me. I dropped the puzzle piece from my fingers and straightened my posture. L sure did have a strange way of presenting himself, although, the insomniac detective did have his quirks-- many quirks.

My breath caught in my throat. L was leaning over me, his breath tickling the miniscule hairs on my neck. The sensation was so odd, strange and alien, yet it was strangely pleasing.

"It's your turn now," L said and withdrew from his closeness. I hung my head, afraid of the heat starting to spread across my cheeks. Prohibited thoughts began to swarm and manifest within my mind, embedding themselves into the grooves of my brain like an imprinted picture. I had no idea what was happening, but I was starting to feel very much ashamed of myself for thinking in such a way. It made me wonder about myself; about my capabilities. A mere feeling, a shudder of emotion shouldn't be able to stir me up so. I was the successor in line to L's throne, I was supposed to be primed, to know everything and anything when it came to troublesome problems. Was this a troublesome problem then? It didn't feel very troublesome though, oddly pleasing to say the least and rather discomfited, but not troublesome.

I sat there on the floor, neither of us speaking a word. The silence was so overbearing, so torturous that I was afraid that it would engulf me entirely. After a moment or two, I heard the shuffling of feet from behind me. I turned my head. L was leaving, he was heading straight for the door, his shoulders hunched and his hands stuffed into the pockets of his tacky jean pants.

"Perhaps another time," he said softly and made to turn the doorknob.

"Uh!" I stood up, amazed at the idiotic sound that I had made. I had wanted to tell him to stop, to stay for a while longer, but I couldn't find any other words to voice it off. Instead, I just sat there staring after him with my mouth agape like a gluttonous fish. How demeaning.

I walked over to him, slowly at first, but then it quickly turned into a fast trot. I grabbed onto L's shirt, my fingers wrapping around the fabric; fingernails gouging into the fabric. My face was burrowed into L's abdomen, my white hair mussing against his body.

"Stay," I uttered. I looked up and had to fight from looking back down again. I was always amazed by L's beauty: his sharp features, immense dark eyes, and messy black hair that could be called "stylish" in today's modern culture. L knelt down so that he stood face to face with me. He pressed his forehead against my own, warm skin meeting.

"Is that what you request?" L asked softly. He stared at me, detached voids suddenly brimming with quizzical life. L's penetrating gaze seemed to cut into me, making me fidget in apprehension under his passionate stare. L was so close, closer than I would have ever imagined. I suddenly realized that I had been feeling these emotions all along, had been pining after L like how I was now, however, they had always been carefully masked. I had no clue as to what those emotions were, so I had thoughtlessly discarded them as if they were nothing but trash. Yet now, as I faced the object of these foreign feelings, it seemed as if they had just been redirected back at me, hitting me squarely in the face. Talk about Karma.

'_I want him_,' I thought and did the unthinkable. I leaned forward and placed my lips upon L's. My eyes widened as I found them to be so intangibly soft; silky like. . . well, I couldn't quite place it. I was even more staggered that L had done nothing to retreat. He didn't back away or shrug me off like any normal or sane person would do when a little boy suddenly kissed them on the lips, especially if they were practically an adult and weren't related in any way, but L was far from standard after all.

This was all novel to me, so it would be right to say that I was a bit clumsy on the reaction, but I rather liked it and therefore continued. All the while, L had not even so much as flinched. And then, things changed. I felt L's lips part, a slippery wet tongue poking out to prod at my teeth. I was stunned to say in the least, and I had absolutely no idea as to what he wanted, but by instinct, I parted my mouth wider and let the foreign thing enter. I found my tongue touching L's.

L leaned in more, adding more strain. At first, I didn't know what to do as I felt L's tongue inside me, swirling around and interlocking with my own, but I got the hang of it as I moved my tongue about too. I had to try to match his movements. And it felt wonderful, unlike anything that I had ever felt before. It was sensual, pleasurable, and wholy lustful and the more we continued, the more heated it got-- until L pulled away.

I was breathing heavily; cheeks tinged with a fiery pink, and my eyes a foggy gray. My lips were colored magenta and they were swollen and plump from our fervent kissing. L was breathing heavily as well, but he seemed to be more on the tame side of things. I was confused, lost and disoriented and I couldn't get a good enough grasp on my nerves to support and balance myself. I missed the warmth of his lips, but refrained from further complaint.

L stared at me, eyes broad and critical. It would seem as if he were calculating something, deducing a certain aspect about myself as I stood fidgeting with the hem of my shirt. I had not at all wanted to stop what we were doing and I felt rather embarrassed that I was the one who had started it, but if L wanted to stop, then I would comply.

"L, I..." I hesitated. What was I supposed to say in a situation like this? Did I want more? I nodded to myself as if confirming something critically important. I definitely did want more; it had felt so wonderful, even more exciting than building Gundam Models. L brought his hand up, the pads of his fingers gently caressing the side of my face. He brushed a lone lock of my hair to the side.

"I suppose you liked that?" L asked casually, black orbs averting towards other places. I blanched. The question was just so blunt that I couldn't possibly muster the courage to answer it. I should have been more equipped. L was always very blunt and straight to the point when voicing his opinion.

"I'm 90 percent sure now," L continued, his voice low and soft. I wondered at his statement. L was being a bit vague, as usual, but I pretty much figured what he meant by it.

"I just need to obtain the other 10 percent," L said, pressing his forehead to mine. I stiffened. I knew what L was prying at, I knew it clearly: L wanted me to confess, to voice what I truly wanted. I sighed, my shoulders hunched. I suppose I couldn't avoid it.

I was the first to make the move. I leaned in close, tenderly placing my lips upon L's; they were even softer than before. L simply smiled against my lips.

He had smiled; that meant he was enjoying it or at least somewhat happy with my advances. That little thought alone made me feel all the more confidant. This is what I wanted; I wanted to be closer to L than anyone else, especially more than Mello. Mello could hold and hug L all he wanted, but I-- I was going to get even closer than that.

Moreover, with my newfound knowledge on where I stood in the world when it came to L, I already knew that Mello only wanted L as some sort of trophy prize. With L as his win, Mello would definitely be the victor. On the other hand, I wanted L in a completely different way, something that went deeper than just the average kindred feeling.

I shivered when I felt the soft caress of L's hands gently brushing over my face and down my neck. We were kissing leisurely but passionately, tongues dipping in and out of each other, tasting one another. L had tasted of everything sweet, mostly strawberries. I didn't doubt that he would taste that way because of all the sweet snacks he ate. I suppose I could get used to the taste of strawberries from now on, even though I didn't take to sweets much.

L was gentle, I realized, trailing soft kisses down my throat, nipping lightly at my flesh. The sensations that reciprocated were indescribable; like electric fire coursing through my veins. I wanted more and I didn't want to let those wonderful feelings depart.

"Ah," I whimpered. L looked up, a bit surprised at the sound that had slipped from my parted lips. For a moment longer he continued to stare at me with his black, listless orbs, before he tilted his head and began kissing down my neck again.

L then stood up, leaving me a confused heap on the ground. I stared up at him, finally realizing how tall he really was. I felt tiny compared to him, which probably had to do with the fact that I was well...much, much younger than he was.

I felt myself being lifted. L had wrapped his arms around my waist and heaved me up so that I was pressed against his chest, my legs wrapped around his waist and my pale hands clutching at the nape of L's shirt. He inclined his head and continued to kiss me from there on, prying my lips open. It seemed that he didn't want to stop just yet. Before I knew it, he had placed me down upon the bed; my legs and arms sprawled in different directions while I tried to catch my breath. Not too long after, I felt the bed shift as L scrambled on top of it.

He crept his way up towards me, knees on either side of my hips, straddling me. His glossy hair fell into his eyes, making him look all the more peculiar. I could only gape and wonder how I had wound up in such a risqué situation.

I didn't know why he was on top of me or why he had suddenly stilled himself while he began to scrutinize me as if I were some sort of science experiment. I suddenly began to grow nervous, faint tremors pounding through my body. What was he going to do to me? Was this even right? Even I had the slight knowledge to know that we were doing something absolutely restricted; the ultimate of taboos, but I found myself not worrying for once. I didn't care because L was always right; he made me feel safe. As long as I was with him I didn't have to worry about the consequences, they were inconsequential. Besides, even if we were to get caught he'd probably think up of some ingenious plan to get us out of whatever punishment they threw at us. I stared up at L, trying to search for a flint of emotion that would give way to what he was thinking.

Of course, I couldn't find any.

It was always hard to guess what L was thinking since he was so reclusive and very much kept to himself. There was probably no one on earth who could think exactly the same way as L thought; that I was sure of, and for some reason it made me swell with a bit of pride: to know that I had something so ethereal and ingenious all to myself.

Both of his hands were pressed into the sheets of my bed, each of his fingers twiddling with the dense fabric of the blankets. I gazed at them, surprised at how long and nimble they were. It was quiet, too quiet, save for the faint sound of our breaths slowly inhaling and exhaling. I squinted my eyes, averting them towards the beige slope of the walls. I didn't want to look at him; I didn't want to see what expression he might have on.

"Near," he voiced, low and husky. I didn't respond, my eyes still trying to hide themselves from his scrutinizing stare. I placed a hand over my chest, fingers clutching the cotton material of my shirt. If I started panicking, my heart would beat faster and it would ultimately lead to something far more disastrous.

"Near," he called once again, the tone in his voice more challenging. I gulped when I felt familiar warmth spread across my face, the presence of some outer body heat blocking the chilled air from brushing against my face. He had leaned down, his face mere inches away from mine. He seemed calm, solid and collected. If he were nervous or hesitant he sure knew how to hide it well because his demeanor was flawless.

I couldn't help but flush at his closeness, my cheeks staining the faintest of reds. I tried to look away, I had tried with all my might, but I found that I couldn't. I found myself staring back into those listless voids, the darkness threatening to consume me. His face had its usual quirk expression etched on, his eyes wide and probing.

"You're too young," he whispered and made to leave but my hand stopped him. I clutched onto the sleeves of his shirt, stopping him from further retreat. He couldn't leave now, not when he was so close, not when I was so close. My mind traveled back to Mello.

I wonder what Mello had done with him? My mind began churning, the mechanical gears bidding to my every whim. Was it possible that L had done the same things to Mello as he was going to do to me? I didn't know why, but I felt betrayed by the thought. In other words, it would mean that I meant naught; that he treated me equally towards Mello.

I didn't want to be equal. I wanted to be more, more than Mello could ever be. I could just imagine them now. L kissing and flicking his tongue against Mello's flesh, the both of them exchanging petulant swaps of saliva. The thought nearly made my blood boil, but I remained calm and refrained from doing anything outlandish.

"I only asked questions," L disrupted me from my desirous thoughts. I looked back up at him, watching the way his hair fell in front of his eyes. What questions?

"I know what you're thinking, Near," L continued, his voice low and unmarred. "I only asked Mello questions inquiring toward his detective skills, so you can rest at ease." I was quite shocked that he could read my mind so easily, but I didn't show it. I forgot how smart he was when it came to figuring out how other people's minds worked. I felt the gentle brush of his fingers glide across the sides of my face and I shivered at the brief touch.

"Mm," I murmured, my eyes slanting.

"I will not go all the way," L breathed softly, his breath heating my cheeks. "You're far too young to take it all." My body was jittery and my skin was crawling with a faint tickling sensation. It felt as if I were on fire, some places more heated than others. I began fidgeting when frenzied warmth began pooling its way below my abdomen. It felt odd, surreal, and extraordinary-- and I liked it. It felt different and innovative and I just wanted more. Out of instinct I bucked my hips, my fingers clutching onto his shirt. By now I was probably as red as a tomato.

L simply let out a tiny smile and kissed my cheek, then lowered his body over mine. He kissed his way around my eyes, gliding tender kisses across my forehead, atop my nose, down both of my cheeks and finally over my mouth. They were so soft, his lips. So soft that I wanted them to cover me; cover me entirely.

I had picked up a few helpful techniques from when we first kissed, so I didn't have much trouble with it this time. Mouths kneading together, our tongues ravaged each other, darting in and out and swirling around as if we were terribly hungry for one another.

"Mmm," I whimpered, my voice muffled by his mouth. He withdrew from me, a fine line of saliva dripping from our mouths. He took a moment to look at me before I felt his hands fiddle with the buttons of my over sized shirt. I left him to his task, waiting for him to unbutton the shirt until he reached the very bottom. He didn't take it off; just merely left it open so that my back and arms were still draped, save for my exposed chest and torso.

The chilly air wasn't as cold as before as my body became more heated due to our fervent kissing. I felt him travel nibbling kisses down my chest, pink tongue darting down my stomach as he continued to go lower. I arched in response, the pool of fire growing into something more demanding. I was burning, the front of my pants getting tighter. What was happening? Never in my life had I felt like this before. The sensations were new and feral and I couldn't help but succumb to them.

"Ah," I mewled, my back arching. I felt L smile against my skin, continuing with his kissing. He began to nibble and lick at my flesh, my nerves racking hysterically in response. It just felt too good. I was trembling, the need growing below my waist. I didn't know what to do; I felt helpless. The sensation kept nagging at me, ordering me to do something with it, but I didn't have a clue as to what to do.

"Ahh," I gasped as he neared my belly button, pink tongue encircling it like a halo. I was really burning up, trying to refrain from gasping out heavily. I nearly screamed when I felt him kiss me...down there through the fabric. I never even knew it could stick up like that.

I didn't fidget or panic when I felt his cold hands grip the elastic around my pants while he gently slid them off, removing them completely to discard them upon the ground. I was left in my boxers, an unfamiliar bump poking up against the thin material. L placed his hand over that bump, stroking gently in an up and down motion. L looked up at me through the jagged fringe of his bangs, cobalt eyes blazing faintly with zeal.

"Ah!!" I yelped, my hips thrusting upwards. I couldn't control myself, I felt as if I were about to explode. I gasped as I felt his cold fingers grip the elastic around my boxers, pulling them down over my legs and off. They were discarded haphazardly on the bed.

I now was naked, trembling, and flushed. I stared down at my self, amazed at what I saw. I knew about the hormones of a man, but this...I never realized that I too would be able to feel those hormones. I was erect, full and hearty. It was amazing.

"Ahh..." I gasped, as L's hands stroked gently over my erection. He continued with that method for a few moments, each stroke springing me to life. I leaned in against him, desperate for more. He kept on at it, stroking and rubbing so tenderly that I had to bite my lip from screaming. Pearly beads of white dripped from the tip.

"Ahh, L," I breathed, my legs instinctively spreading wider. L stopped his stroking and leaned over me. His erection rubbed against mine, making me squirm for more. I found myself disappointed that his clothes were still on.

"What do you want, Near?" he asked lowly, his breath hot on my skin. I shivered, the feeling of my arousal pressing against his driving me nearly insane.

"More," I whispered. "More, L. Please, more..." I cringed at the sound of myself. I had never been the one to beg, plead, or whine. I simply didn't benefit from it, unfortunately now, it was an entirely different story-- I was with L. I saw him smile briefly before he continued with his lustful frolicking, tongue brushing across the taught skin of my stomach, occasionally dipping into the pool of my belly button, until he began to travel lower and lower and lower, and even lower still.

"A-ah!" I gasped, the feel of his wet mouth now over my throbbing erection. I felt his tongue twirl against the tip, gliding against me. He sucked at a slow and steady rhythm, his teeth grazing against the vein practically pulsing underneath, until the pace started to pick up on some much needed speed. The pressure was building within me, threatening to explode. It felt so good, so amazingly good. I wanted to let go, to lose myself, but I managed to hold on. I wanted to experience these sensations forever. I didn't want to lose them, at least not yet.

"Ohh..." I breathed, my legs spreading even wider. I thrusted when he sucked, I moaned when his tongue swirled around my throbbing arousal-- basically I reacted to everything he did to me. Then, he did the most brutal thing he could do when one was on an ecstasy induced over-load. he rubbed against my balls.

"AH!"

I lost it, exploding into his mouth. He didn't cringe or anything, he didn't even so much as back away in disgust. He removed his mouth from around me, visible white droplets dripping from the corner of his mouth. I felt even more naked when his mouth left me, leaving me utterly vulnerable.

I crashed my head against the blankets of my bed, my chest heaving. My cheeks were flushed, my face red and hot, and I still had my legs spread wide open, a now deflated appendage lying limp across my stomach. He straddled me again and leaned down to place a tender kiss upon my lips. His tongue twirled with mine, exploring the caverns of my mouth. He kissed me on my cheek, on the tip of my nose, at the nape of my neck, before kneading his lips against my own again.

I realized that he tasted salty for some reason.

He finally withdrew from the kiss, leaving me gasping and breathless. He was breathing heavily too, his cheeks tinged the faintest of pinks. His hair was messy, plastered all about his face like a wilted flower, making him look timidly wild.

"Near," he breathed, placing his forehead against the crook of my neck. I shuddered at his closeness. We were still too warm. He withdrew from be briefly and placed his index finger at the tip of my slit, slender digit running slow, agonizing circles around the head and tenderly rubbing under the foreskin. He drew away with slick cum coating his finger.

"Do you mind?" L asked quietly, looking at me quizzically. I didn't know what he wanted from me, but I nodded anyway. I nearly cried out in ecstasy when L leaned forward and nuzzled his cheek against the limp form of my penis, fingers tickling the underside of the tiny shaft. He then parted his lips and went down on me once more, however this time; there was more licking than sucking evolved. It would seem he was trying to clean me up. He swirled the tip of his tongue at the head, lapping away any excess fluids, before pulling away again. This time, he was finished.

"L," I started, my voice tiny and mute. "What about...you?" He picked his head up, his large black eyes wide and probing.

"What about me?" he asked calmly. I blushed, trying to look from under him. I wanted him to get my point, so I tried to move my eyes towards the direction of his lower abdomen, but he still didn't budge. He placed his forehead back between the crook of my neck, shaking his head. His hair tickled my face.

He then withdrew from me, sitting himself down next to me. I felt exposed and suddenly self-conscious now that he was no longer on top of me. I stretched out my arms, trying to reach over to my pajama bottoms, but I was stopped when L interfered.

He wrapped his long arms around my waist and sat me in between his criss-crossed legs. I shivered at his touch, shirt fabric gliding over my exposed skin. We sat like that for a few long moments, just thinking to ourselves. His nimble fingers glided over my stomach, tapping their merry way along my skin as if dancing to invisible music. He then leaned down, resting his chin upon my shoulder. He kissed my neck sweetly, rubbing his lips along my skin. He grinned.

"We can save that for later."


End file.
